Digimon Adventure Paradox
by GoldieGodiva
Summary: They're all gone and you can't stop it, the story where a group of 13 returns to the world beyond reality. This is the tale of a courageous band of candidates... And a rigorous killer...CANON CHARAS NOT INCLUDED
1. One Preview: Where Are You

"_So this is how it is going to end?! He knew we never had a chance… He knew we would fail! He wanted us to fail! He was our enemy all along? Now everyone, my team, they're gone. Why did this happen! Why did she pick me! Was she with him all along as well! They were our enemy, all of them… they were never our friends, our mentors! Even in my team… they were my enemy… There was never anyone for me… not even her?"_

---

**The First Day of Summer--Where Are You?**

**  
**

It was a rainy day indeed. Swarming puffs of gray hid the afternoon sun that now cast a dim light over the city of Odaiba. The pitter-patter of rainfall danced on the open street below as an assortment of pedestrians bustled through each other in a rush to get to their next destination—their umbrellas and wet newspapers that hid their head were the only things seen from above. From the Takenouchi apartment, Iris Takenouchi, hunched over her balcony, stared down at all the busy people below her. They had so many places to go as many of them were on foot and cars were very barren on the road when it rained. Iris yawned at her scenery, shifting her own see-through umbrella from her left to her right.

Her family's apartment was somewhat high up and the balcony was just about ten feet wide and six feet in length. It was crafted from what Iris thought looked like marble and its corner was occupied by a fishbowl with a little umbrella found in martini drinks hanging over it. In the fishbowl was a bluish-green lizard hanging off the side. It was an ordinary looking lizard, about six-in-a-half inches and with black spots dotted on its sides; the only thing unordinary about it was the fact that it didn't have a tail. Iris had caught it in her mother's flowerbed that hung outside the window in their kitchen. For some reason Iris thought that 'Murdoc' was a name that suits it yet she didn't have a reason to why she never went to the library to figure out what kind of lizard Murdoc was.

It was July 19th, not a very wonderful summer day—dreary and wet. The first term of the new school year had ended for Iris at Odaiba Elementary and now summer vacation had begun. It already seemed as if summer vacation was ending because of the droopy weather, but it was nowhere near August 31st so Iris just exaggerated this possibility.

'… This weather… Not like yesterday or the day before. It had been sunny and clear all this month, but today…' Iris tilted her head sideways as Murdoc scurried down into his small "jungle" habitat in the fishbowl. Someone walked through the screen door and out to the balcony.

"Iris, lunch time." Her older sister, Sora, cut Iris off from her thoughts. Sora couldn't wait for school to start again because once the second term started then she will be able to see all her friends again. Iris on the other hand, never wanted summer to end because she didn't care for going back to school, back to grade six.

"Standing down here outside… Just staring at the street… You're wasting time." Sora said waving her index finger at Iris. Iris could see why everyone else said Sora was like a motherly figure, she was so demanding.

"Do you think there is something wrong?" Iris said hesitantly.

Sora looked at Iris a little confused, "With you, hai. You are standing here on the balcony with an umbrella and it's not even raining that much. You've wasted all morning just standing here." She ridiculed.

"No, with the weather." Iris ignored the remark.

Sora looked up at the sky. "A beautiful day." Unlike Iris, Sora loved stormy weather, it meant that Iris couldn't go outside wasting her time with running around the neighborhood—she could do something productive like help around the house. "Hope it is like that when we go on our family hiking trip on the 30th."

Every summer the Takenouchi family went up to the mountains to hike and camp—that was one thing Iris liked about summer. It also meant going pass the old camps Iris and Sora had went to four years ago, where their adventure in the digital world had begun.

Iris sighed. She must be exaggerating again. The weather was normal, it wasn't like four years ago when the whole alliance was out of whack; where it snowed when it shouldn't and rained when it shouldn't and was scorching hot where it shouldn't be.

Iris finally turned around to face her sister. "What's for lunch, hermana?"

Sora then smirked, "You have to come and see." she dashed back through the screen door, leaving Iris watching her go get their other sister, Jinni.

The twelve-year-old girl sighed. Her eyes squinted as her attention drew back to the sky. "Something… Something is wrong." Iris whispered as she walked over to Murdoc's fishbowl. The rain had grown light so she could take the small umbrella that gave Murdoc shelter away. Iris exited the scene while the clouds began to turn from gray to black… as the rain stopped completely.

Iris remained sleepless that night fore something plagued her mind. She tossed and turned, flipping one cover to one side, and her pillowcase off to another side. Her positions changed every minute, trying to find a comfortable spot to sleep—her head lying off of the futon one time, her whole body off the futon the next time, and even once, Iris sat up against the wall. None of the ways she tried could get her to sleep. Iris's eyes shot open. "I hate futons…"

Iris found herself on the balcony once again, the chill of the night air didn't affect her even though she was wearing lilac shorts and a black T-shirt. Staring down on the other apartments around her own, she sighed. "Something… Why can't I understand? Someone's trying to tell me something! But what? This strange feeling." Iris whispered as she held her head. If only something could help her figure out what was happening to her. She wished it would all go back to normal. She missed it all. She wanted Giuramon back. She wanted the old team back. She wanted to be eight again.

Suddenly, a strange noise came from behind her. She quickly jerked her head around… but no one was there. A strange eerie wind shrouded her skin and made her shiver as the hairs on her arms stood on end, it blew passed her. Could it be a ghost! Iris suddenly heard scratching! It came from behind her this time. But when she turned towards the balcony again, someone, something was sitting there!

Murdoc began to hiss as he tried to escape from his fishbowl. "Eck?" Iris snorted as she crept closer. It seemed as if her intruder were… another lizard? No, not just any lizard… A chameleon! A one foot, six-inch chameleon! It wasn't camouflaging itself to blend in with its surroundings, it just sat there, peering at Iris. But for some strange reason, the chameleon had no eye pupils! Pure white! Iris wasn't at all scared, she was actually delighted. Reptiles were always her favorite, and no matter how bizarre they looked, she would still try to capture them for her own… just like she captured Murdoc.

Murdoc began to panic and tried to tip over the fishbowl. Why was he acting this way? He never hissed like that before? Was there something about this chameleon, or is Murdoc just protecting his territory?

"Murdoc! Silencio!" Iris hissed back. She began to make clicking noises with her tongue, trying to calm the little creature. Murdoc continued its frenzy and began running around the fishbowl. The chameleon on the other hand seemed as if it didn't move to Iris' sounds, and it's eyes just steadied on her. As Iris got closer, the chameleon's eyes were getting wider! The twelve-year old was unable to notice this because she kept turning her head to make sure Murdoc didn't break the fishbowl.

"Sksss…" the chameleon hissed now as it began to move away from Iris. It was hunched up from head to toe, trying to ward off the stranger. Iris still didn't back away. She noticed something slashed behind its neck now visible because the creature was hunched up. Was it a scar? Iris wanted a closer look.

"Come here…" The girl murmured as she began to smirk when her hand grew closer.

"SKAAA! SSSSK!" it was as if Murdoc was shrieking now, his fishbowl fell over and shattered.

"Murdoc! You moron look what you've—" As soon as Iris broke her eye contact with the chameleon, it bit her! Just when she was so close enough to touch it, when she was about to clamps her hands over its bulging green body… It bit her! The maroon-haired girl winced back, holding her right-pinkie finger. She wasn't crying, she wasn't whimpering, she just glared at it. Murdoc was now lying next to Iris' feet, not even making a sound!

Iris noticed the chameleon was back in its first position—sprawled out and calm. As her purple eyes punctured the specimen with her stare, she realized that her intruder began to become transparent. Her eyebrows began to twitch as the little green creature faded. In a matter of seconds, it was gone…

Iris didn't know what to believe now, had her eyes been playing tricks on her? She was back in bed the moment that lizard vanished; Murdoc sat next to her pillowcase. She knew something strange was happening around her, she just decided to shut her eyes and forget, forget what she saw. Forget what just happened. Murdoc wandered over to Iris head and rested there.

As the stars in the midnight sky flickered, the moon itself began to seem more transparent as well. Suddenly, the beautiful flashes of the stars faded and only the moon was visible. Even though it was midnight, the sky surely was lighter than ever, even if it were summer, the dark velvet sky began to change lighter.

Usually, the nighttime was very noisy because most people stayed out all night—drunken businessmen singing in karaoke bars, teenagers riding around in cars, everyone partying until dawn. But it was unusually quiet tonight. All of a sudden, a strain hush came from an unknown direction as the sky was lightened, resembling daytime. As soon as the hushing sound ceased the sky was completely white! Illuminating the moon! That same hush started up again two minutes later, but this time, when it returned to the same midnight color, the moon was gone! Matter of fact, the hums of engines and clamors of noises were completely gone as well. There was a dead silence... nothing to be heard! No one present at all! No one was left in the city of Odaiba? That couldn't be true?! Now the midnight sky began to vanish as well, leaving nothing but an endless, milky white… the same color as the chameleon's eyes as it watched Iris from the foot of her bed.

Iris lazily raised her head that seemed to have banged as she moved. She turned her head to the small window in her room but didn't open her still sleepy eyes. She didn't want to do anything today, she probably would just stay in bed. She crashed back down to her uncomfortable futon. Her mother or sisters would wake her up eventually. She just wanted to sleep. Iris' hand began to idly feel around for Murdoc who had slept in her room because he broke his home. She didn't find him! She bolted upright from her futon and looked around. He was always too lazy to go wandering by himself, the door was closed he couldn't have left.

Iris jumped up from her futon and began to toss everything around. Her room was small so he couldn't have gone far. The only thing in her room was her futon, a desk, and a shelf on her wall that had hardly any books. Once she didn't find him in any other nook and cranny of her room, she tore open the closet that was installed on the adjacent wall of her door. Murdoc was nowhere to be found.

Iris threw open her door, maybe he went back to the balcony. She stopped herself. He can't open that sliding door…

Iris got the notion that her sisters may have played a trick on her—her mother didn't want Murdoc to stay in the house which is why Iris had to put it out on the balcony. She became furious as she ran to her sisters' rooms.

"Sora! Open up right now! What did you do with Murdoc!" Iris banged on the door so loud it could wake the neighbors. "I'm coming in!" Iris kicked the door open and walked in. Sora wasn't there. 'She must be in Jinni's room.' Iris thought as she ran across the hall.

Without a warning, Iris walked into her other sister's room. They weren't there either. Iris walked back down the hall to her mother's room. She glanced in to see no one in there either. 'Where are you?' she pondered as her stomach began to growl.

Iris wandered into the kitchen to see what mom had made today. As soon as Iris walked into the kitchen she looked around. The kitchen was deserted. The girl just shrugged and walked over to the refrigerator and pulled out some eggs. 'Maybe they went to the store…' Iris glimpsed at the clock above the oven. 'at eight in the morning!' Iris thought as she walked back to each of her family's room. Still no one in each; the beds though, were lazily made. Seeing this made Iris realize that her chores needed to be tended to. Iris decided she would get to her chores later, she decided to get cleaned up before she made some eggs. As Iris walked back into the kitchen and placed the carton of eggs on the counter, she noticed a note held up with a magnet was on the refrigerator.

Iris went over, snatched it up, and read from it.

_Iris, make sure to go to the store and buy 1 carton of milk, grade A eggs Large, seven bowls of instant ramen, curry powder, and wasabi… Dated July 19th._

"Eggs!?" Iris grabbed the carton on the counter and looked inside. There were no eggs left! "ugh…. Well they didn't go to the grocers."

Iris didn't feel like running to the store so early, one of her many chores to do for today. She then walked out of the kitchen and into the bathroom. She first decided to fix her hair; brush here, comb there, put the little white hat with the black bow in back for the finale. Hair preparation complete! As soon as she was finished with her hair, she decided to get dressed.

Iris's clock in her room read eight twenty-three in the morning, maybe she got up too early. As Iris pulled on her black dress with the white vest she called out again for her family, "Mamá! Hermana Sora y Hermana Jinni!"

Still no answer. Iris began to get suspicious. 'They do wake up pretty early to go shopping since schools out… But the mall doesn't open until ten in the morning.' Iris thought as she walked to the living room. 'Plus, they would've told me…'

Iris plopped on the couch and turned on the television set, trying to take her mind off it. Some news channel was on as soon as the TV warmed up, but for some reason there was no anchorman. Just papers on the table and the set in back. Iris didn't really think much of so she just started to flip through channels. She first looked for some spicy talk shows... none, just the set again; no one in the seats on stage, no host, not even anyone in the audience? She then looked for some soap operas as her last resort. The set only again! Soon, she decided to just change it to some cartoon to entertain her persona, but when she got to the channel, there was nothing but a blank screen! Iris then turned off the television set, sitting in silence on the couch confused. "Where the hell is all the programs? What's today? Lounge Aro-Uhh!" Iris cut her self off as her finger began to sting. She grasped hold of it. 'Oie! What?! So it wasn't a dream? I really saw that chameleon… I really got bitten? I just didn't put Murdoc in my room because he was lonely? He did break his fishbowl… Why don't I remember?' she thought as she jumped off the couch. She ran to the bathroom and looked through the medicine cabinet. She found some Iodine and applied it to her scar. It stung a little but Iris still sniffled in pain. She then added a Band-Aid. Better. Iris turned on the cold water lever and held her head down. "First that chameleon, then Murdoc disappearing, and now no one to be found?" she said as she washed her face. 'They vanished… like the chameleon?!'

It was noisy everyday of the week, even on Sundays, but this, everything was just plain silent. Usually you can hear _some_ sounds—cars humming, pedestrians chatting, feet shifting, children laughing—but the community… was without sound. "What's happening?" she whispered as she heard a scratch at the bathroom window above her. Could it be? It was! The chameleon was back!

It was outside banging on the window, as if trying to get in. Iris quickly ran towards the window and tried to pull the latch up. No use. As she looked toward the window again, the reptile was gone?! But that didn't frighten her, something else was outside… Or nothing else. "What!?" Iris gasped as she saw that there was no sun. Probably, the clouds were covering it up? But she noticed there were no clouds, or blue sky!

This made her cautious, even in the morning there was signs of clouds and the night sky drifting away because of the sun. Iris then looked down towards the busy road. No cars were moving, no busy herds of people at all! There were cars though, but the cars were just parked in the road, not moving, just sitting there scattered!

"Okay? Now this is—" Iris said as she began to walk back to the living room, "Maybe this is still a dream, but how could it be. In dreams, all your emotions are never as visible, and there usually isn't any type of pain. I felt my finger, it stung. I feel… worried! Confused. So this has to be real." Iris stammered on as she walked back and forth in the living room. "Give me a sign!" Iris shouted as she plunked back on the couch and clutched her head. "Anything! Where is everyone?" Iris said as she turned the opposite way, facing the couch. "Why am I here… Why can't Murdoc be hear at least… Maybe it was because I was the only one at dinner who drank the water instead of tea… damn tea. No... damn water! The resevoir most have slipped something in, a disease perhaps... but tea is made of water... damn." Iris said holding her finger and closing her eyes. She sat there in the silence for about ten minutes until something, or someone, brought her out of her trance.

"…Iris…."

Iris shot up from the couch and shouted, "Sora? Jinni! Mom?"

"Over here you—ahem… Iris… over hear." the voice began to screech but soon softened. Iris quickly turned towards the television set.

"It's not possible!" Iris yelled jumping up. Gray skin, feathers for ears, those yellow eyes. It was her! "Giuramon!" Iris shouted the name of her bat digimon. Giuramon came back? A rush of emotions over ran Iris's face as she placed her hands on the television screen. Even though Giuramon was in the TV set, Iris could feel something was wrong. The twelve-year old suddenly noticed that Giuramon's eyes were red and puffy, she had scars over her wings and had dirt smudges everywhere. "Giuramon, what happened! Where's Foxiemon and Tsukimon! Why haven't they helped you! Who did this!"

"…They're gone Iris!" the battered digimon said shaking, no she wasn't shaking, the screen was. The static was messing up the reception.

"Hijo de puta…"

"Iris… You have to help… You must come back to the digital world!" Giuramon yelled as the picture was getting fuzzier and fuzzier.

"I am able to come back?" Iris began to quiver. Iris had only been to the digiworld once… Well twice if you count she had to go back to battle the dark masters with the others. She had dreamed to go back to the way it was, could it finally happen? Maiden Pixiwomon gave Foxiemon and Tsukimon to her to help fight against the evil, when Iris had left with the others, both of those two digimon were to remain and guard Maiden Pixiwomon. It finally struck into Iris' skull of what must have happened then. "What do you mean! If Foxiemon and Tsukimon are gone then that means Maiden Pixiwomon is…"

"She's dead too. It's up to you now! If you don't get to the digiworld in time you'll die too! They died in honor, deal with this! Everyone on earth is gone! You're the only survivor!"

"Only survivor?! They couldn't have died!" Iris began to shout. Why would Giuramon say something like that? Why wasn't she being as sensitive to Iris' feelings as she had been four years ago? Something was wrong. "You're lying… How are you able to contact me anyway?"

"Iris! Do you think that really matters now! I will send a portal for you, so you can get back to the digital world, at eleven-eleven, expect me to come in contact with you again, but make sure that you come alone!" Giuramon yelled angrily, as the picture faded and the television went blank, Iris still sat there looking into it.

"Giuramon wait!" She roared as she began slamming her fist on the television screen. She shut her eyes tight and laid on the floor. "I had more to ask you… Come alone? Of course I will be alone… No one's…" A tear rolled down Iris' cheek and onto the carpet. She lifted herself from off the floor and then sprinted out of the room. She had to get away from it all.

Iris found herself again on the balcony, it seemed as if a replay with the whole scene from last night. "The sun's gone, the cloud's gone, all of life's gone…" Iris said holding her head. "None of this ever happened before… Not until that chameleon…" the thought made Iris grip her finger again. 'I won't believe this! How could it be possible, this is not true! It's a lie! Could that chameleon be… A digimon! He's the one who did it all!' Iris judged as she clenched her fist. 'There has to be someone left! Foxiemon and Tsukimon can't be dead, if they are… they were useless all along! Useless like me... what can I do…' Iris climbed up on the banister of the balcony. Her feet grew icy as they touched the rim. She held her eyes shut tight. "There's nothing I can do, one person can't save the world… I want to be with them… There's only one way… I'm coming… I miss you all… I'm coming…" Iris mourned and lifted one foot out to the open world. She began to lean over, just one more inch further… one more…

_"HAAALLLLPPPP!"_

Iris suddenly opened her eyes and tried to keep her balance before she fell off. She teetered one away and then the other! And just when she was about to fall right off the balcony and down into her tomb that would've been the pavement, she began waving her arms to keep her back. And then, she fell. She fell on her rear right onto the floor of the balcony. She stood as if she were crippled and began rubbing her back. "Ouch…. That better have been worth it." She blurted out. AMAZING! She thought that a hurt bottom was more painful then experiencing death?!

"Is anyone out there!" Iris yelled, remembering the voice she heard. Nothing. 'Great, everyone's gone and I'm losing it…' Iris said heading back to the living room. "I can't believe I was about to jump?! What was I think—'

"Matte! Where'd you go! Don't leave me!" Iris heard the faint cry again. This time she ran towards the balcony and leaned over it—instead of jumping over it. She looked in every direction, still, nothing.

'This isn't happening, but call me crazy, I think that was…' Iris thought shaking her head. "It's all in my mind… It can't be her…" Iris said closing her eyes.

"PLEASE ANYONE!" Iris's eyes jolted open as her gaze pierced the street. There! Something was moving down there.

"HEY!" Iris tried to get the attention of the little figure. "I'm up here! UP HERE!"

"Huh?" this person said in astonishment as she glanced up. "Iris?" she stopped running and looked up at the apartment Iris was in. "IRIS!"

"NO!" Iris hesitated. "IT CAN'T BE! SI! IT IS! HIJO DE MONO!" Iris shrieked bewildered. "_Neommi!_ You're alive?!"

The icy blue hair of the eleven-year-old stood out even if there were people crowding the scene. "Nani! What was that?!" Neommi didn't here her cousin.

"Never mind, prima! Just hurry and get up here now! Rápido!" Iris yelled with joy and leaned off the balcony—she was so ecstatic she almost fell off it this time for real.

"Hai!" Neommi shouted with an unknown expression. It seemed to be saying,'I'm so glad I found you' or 'I am really scared'..

As Neommi ran towards the doors of the apartment building, Iris began to wonder what Giuramon said was true. 'Giuramon lied, Neommi's here! Did Giuramon knew Neommi was around… Why wouldn't she want me to bring Neommi with me? Giuramon… what's happening to you? And that chameleon. What does it all mean? But how did Neommi get here? She lives all the way in Yokohama… Why is she here?' Iris thought as Neommi disappeared through the apartment doors. While Iris watched the deserted street and waited for the arrival of her cousin, the chameleon watched the isolated Iris from the shattered glass of Murdoc's fishbowl, waiting for its next chance…


	2. Two Preview: Two on the Town

**Two On The Town**

**  
**

The wet hair of the toppled passengers on the subway train stunk from the rain and they stuck right to Neommi Kinoui's face. All the passengers were in an acrimonious mood and constantly grumbling about how horrid the weather is after being clear skies for most of the month. Others complained about the excessive work hours they have received over the pass week and how children these days want way too much from them which will inevitably drive them to the poor house. Neommi disliked hostility directed towards the ones of her own youth and generation, but there was nothing for her to say against them. It wouldn't have just been respectable to talk to elders that way, so she stayed quiet and fidgeted in her seat.

The train came to a boisterous halt that almost caused Neommi to fall out of her seat. A voice came over the intercom that announced that they have arrived in Nerima. Many of the commuters hurriedly rushed off the car and Neommi was relieved for a second… though only a second. Countless others, more than before, had hastily pushed their way on board—all yelling and dodging each other for a seat before they had to stand for the whole trek until they got to their own destination. Someone almost knocked Neommi out of her seat just to sit there.

She sat in the far corner of the train, leaning on her mother's arm. Neommi--of the age eleven--was quite exhausted. "Okaa-san… How many more stops, this is rather monotonous…" Neommi said wearily. She looked behind her shoulder to see the distant subway as the train began to start moving again. It was almost midnight and the stars in the sky twinkled so brightly that it lit up the night sky to the point where it looked as if morning were coming.

"A few more, just try and go to sleep. We'll be in Odaiba soon okay?" Her mother said as she stroked her daughter's hair back. Neommi shifted around a bit. They both seemed identical; you could mistake them as sisters, more like twins. Besides the fact that instead of blue, her mother was wearing purple on her dress and shirt, and how her hair was darker than her daughters. And of course the age-factor.

"This is taking too long." Neommi whined.

"Hush now." her mother cooed. "Just rest my darling, it's almost 11:55pm. I'll wake you when we get there, hai?"

"…Hai…" Neommi yawned as she closed her eyes and leaned on her mother's arm once again. At least these passengers weren't as noisy as the other ones—they had calmed the scenery for Neommi, made it much more tranquil than before. This time she drifted off to sleep and to her dreams. She drifted off to the grumbling sounds of passengers and the drizzle of the rain. She drifted off to the sloshing of water on the bridge the train crossed, the water that no longer reflected the stars in the sky, since there were none anymore.

"N-Nani?" Neommi was knocked off the seat. She quickly turned in every direction, no one! Silence. "Where is everyone? Okaa-san?" Neommi shouted as she got to her feet and looked out the window. As soon as she took a peek she began to scream. The subway car was still moving, and speedily might I add. It was zooming down the tracks with unbelievable celerity, running over numerous bumps that caused Neommi to gyrate all over the place. She couldn't see the buildings anymore, for they were just blurs. The water looked more like a treacherous black hole. "Hey!! Slow down!!" The topsy-turvy Neommi screamed, but no one was there to hear her.

It was a matter of staying put and getting killed once the subway car comes to it's dead end--no pun intended. Or it could just blow up or catch fire from such speed it had been experiencing. And then there was finding out why the conductor is going so fast. Of course, curiosity kills the cat, too bad there's no cat around. Neommi decided to do the right thing as usual.

"Oi!! Slow down!!" Neommi yelled, running—well, swerving—awkwardly towards the door and beginning to bang her fist on it as hard as she could. "What's wrong, can't you hear me?? Oi!!" Neommi yelled as the door jetted open. Neommi flew right out onto the floor. "AHH!!" she screeched. She could hear the 'Whisk' sound as her shirt was blowing in the wind. In the wind? She saw that the engineer room's windows were all smashed open—a chorus of hushes came from every direction, inviting cool air inside. Neommi trembled.

As afraid as she was, she headed to the front of the sub car. "I will never do this again… Next time I'll talk Okaa-san into having us take a taxi cab…" She said in a hushed tone while the raspy wind seemed to have been laughing and mocking her. "Why did I ever do this in the first place? I could've just stayed home!" A theory that everyone had probably disembarked at one of the stops while she was asleep made her a little bit better. But when her mother told her she would wake her up when they got to their destination, she began to worry again. 'If my mom said she would wake me up, why didn't she? All I wanted to do was spend a week of summer with my cousins until the camping trip.' Neommi thought sadly. "And of course, get away from my uncle, he doesn't let me do chores. Oni. How can a child live without chores?" Neommi chuckled at her sentence a bit.

Since the speed was increasing more rapidly, it made Neommi begin to whirl on the floor again. She finally scrabbled to her feet and looked around. No conductor, no engineer, no anyone! "For the love of-" Neommi cut her self off when she looked at the lever to operate the trains velocity. It was switched to one side that must have been the "Full-Throttle" side. She quickly leaped towards it, trying not to lose her balance again.

She pulled, pulled, and pulled some more. It didn't budge!! It was jammed!! She was going to die!! "I'm gonna die! Die when the train crashes into the dead end wall, Die if it flies off the track! Die when it catches on fire! Die if-"

---

"Uh, I get it okay…" a familiar voice said cutting Neommi off. It was Iris!! They were both sitting at Iris's island-table in her kitchen. Neommi was trying to tell Iris a recap of what happened to her before Iris found her running on the road. Iris was nibbling on a peach she found in the refrigerator while Neommi was too busy regaling Iris on her tale to eat her own peach. "Um, okay, where was I" Neommi said beginning again.

---

With all my might, I pulled so hard… It broke!!

---

Iris fell off her stool.

"Um, are you okay?" Neommi said confused.

"Si… Si... Keep going" Iris said getting up.

---

Neommi began to cry as the lever was embraced in her hand. She clenched her eyes closed. "Where is everyone!! Why!! Why!!" Neommi peeked one of her eyes open and blinked away the tears. The train was about to go off the track and plunge to the river below! "AHHH!!! No!! Please, please!! Someone!!! Help Me!!!!" Neommi cried looking out the conductor's window. The train rammed off the tracks. It hit with a violent collision as it blew away the fencing. It was periling to its doom. The water would be the train's watery grave, and Neommi's as well. "Someone!!! Help ME!!!!!!" Neommi shouted. The last thing she ever saw being that of a blur of a green creature, hanging off the shattered window glass.

---

"And that's all I remember after that…" Neommi said slumping in her chair. "Neommi fell into a watery tomb."

Iris was boiling water to make hot chocolate for the both of them. "Quit talking like that. How did you get here then? If the train went off the tracks, and you with it, you should be dead in front of me." Iris said confused as she backed away from Neommi.

"The thing is…" Neommi whispered as Iris leaned in to hear. "… I really can't remember what happened after going off the tracks, actually, I think I made that part up about going off the tracks just to make my story more dramatic." Neommi giggled.

Iris watched Neommi for a long time before she turned back to the pot on the stove. Her mouth hung low and her eyes grew into daggers. "You're strange... That was not funny." Iris said pouring the water into two cups.

"Aww, where's your sense of humor." Neommi laughed louder than before which provoked Iris. Her cousin threw a salt shaker at her but Neommi leaned to the side before it hit her. She cleared her esophagus and started to finish her story. "It's like this…"

---

Neommi woke to the clashes of water. At first she thought people were talking, until she opened her eyes. No one was still there. "Wha… Nani!!" Neommi said dreary as she jumped up, she was lying on a sandy beach.

---

"No more third person…" Iris pleaded a little annoyed.

"Nani? But it sounds so much better this way!" Neommi cried.

"Eck, whatever."

---

She didn't really know how long it had been. But when the sight of Odaiba caught her eye, she began to laugh. "It's here!!! I'm alive!!! People!!!" Neommi yelled running towards the city. Just when her hopes were up, they shot right back down. "Ohayo?! Ohayo!!" Neommi called looking around. No one was in the city at all? Cars thrown everywhere, no shop owners outside, no people on sidewalks, not even a commonly dog doing his business! The whole city was cleaned out, Neommi couldn't accept that. She ran through the street, tears streaming down her face. Could she really be the last one still here as well?

"No… No, it's not real. This is some crazy--Whoah!!" Neommi could barely finish her sentence as she tripped and fell to the ground. She could taste the disgusting asphalt as she scurried to her feet. She dusted her self off and wiped the tears away. She turned towards one of the windows of a toy store across the street. What she saw made her quiver. She quickly bolted over to the window to see if what she saw was true.

Neommi's eyes widened, her pupils half seen, her hands pressed up against the window. Any harder and the glass would give way. There, on a pedestal, was a stuffed white rabbit. This white rabbit was wearing a green bow that was mainly multi-colored. The bunny with the yellow eyes, the one and the same, Beanamon?! But, the thing that made Neommi cry was how, the little stuffed look-alike, was bleeding from the neck! It was smiling at Neommi while the blood dripped down her once pure white throat!!

'… Why, Neommi? Why did you kill me?' Neommi heard something, something in her mind!! If she stayed here looking at the bleeding stuffed animal any longer, she would puke!! Puke out her guts!!

"IIE!!!!!!!!" Neommi yelled running away. "HELP ME!!!!!!!" Neommi shouted and the first thing she knew, she found her self in her cousin's apartment…

---

"That's basically it, that's when I found you Iris…" Neommi said sipping her hot chocolate with her hand under her chin as if she were like a detective.. Iris stared at Neommi dumbfoundly.

"You saw a stuffed animal bleeding?" Iris said confused.

"Hai!!" Neommi said shooting up from her seat. "It looked so much like Beanamon! Right down to the last detail! Eghuu—" Neommi shouted running into the bathroom feeling as if she were going to vomit from remembering the stuffed animal.

Iris just sat there, sipping her drink. She got up and followed her cousin. She found Neommi looking at the sky. Iris placed her hand on Neommi's shoulder; they both shared looks with each other.

"It's strange, how me and you are the only ones left…" Neommi said shaking.

"Maybe it's the fact we're digidestined?" Iris said coolly.

"No, maybe it's because, we have a purpose! Something more than just being a digidestined. Something more than just being just real… If it were because we were digidestined, then everyone would be here, the whole team!" Neommi cried.

Iris didn't know what to say. Was Neommi right? What did she mean by just being real? She was right about one thing, the rest would have been here if it were for the fact they were digidestined… Taichi, Yamato, Takeru… All of them would have been there. Neommi's sobs broke through Iris' train of thought. What could Iris do to comfort her cousin? Did she really have to? She didn't like showing her sympathy towards others, but Neommi liked when she did. Why was it that Neommi could bring out a different Iris?

Iris sighed. "Don't cry anymore." Iris hugged her.

It was only 11:05am when Neommi surrendered her self to resting on Iris's couch. Neommi had done all of Iris chores and was now ready to take a quick nap. Iris on the other hand, was sitting at the kitchen table again with the cordless phone in her hand.

She began to dial a number and waited for a response. Nothing but a busy signal. "Okay... Jyou." She hit the receiver and waited for the dial tone. Iris flipped through the phone book and dialed another number but got the same signal. "Koushiro..." she proceeded with the sequence once again. "Mimi." Once again. "Yamato." And again. "Takeru." And again... "Taichi... Hikari."

Iris swept the phone book from off the table with her arm and slammed the phone so hard on the table that it cracked at the sides. "Damn... Neommi's theory was correct... We must be meant for something more..."

She thumped her forehead down on the table. 'Neommi said she saw a green blur of something small from her last memory on the sub car? But she said she made that part up? What if she didn't but believes she did… If she really did saw it, it must've been the chameleon?!' Iris figured as she shot up from her seat. 'No, it's impossible, that Chameleon is too small and not even a bit capable of making the sub car speed up, Neommi said it her self that the lever was too heavy to pull… It couldn't have gotten all the way there anyway, it was here in Odaiba last night… here at my house?' Iris thought pacing the kitchen floor. The clock was now 11:10am but Iris was too lost in her thoughts to notice.

Neommi's eyes shifted open once the sound of static came from the television set. Neommi sat up and watched as an image faded in.

"Iris? Iris!!" the image became more clear to Neommi. It was Giuramon!

"Iris!!" Neommi shouted as Iris ran into the living room. "Iris look!! Giuramon's on T.v.!" Neommi said amazed.

"Giuramon!! There's so much I have to tell you! Look, Neommi will be coming with me to save the digital world." Iris said as she knelt down and placed her fingers on the television.

"NANI?" Neommi and Giuramon gasped in unison.

"Both of us can help save the digiworld!! We're ready when you are! Where's the portal?" Iris said triumphantly.

"What port—Oh! Well, um, it can only take one person at a time." Giuramon said as her feathered ears twitched. "So Iris, you should be the first to come. And Neommi should just stay here for the time being." Giuramon said as the static began to take over again.

"No way, I won't let Neommi stay here alone." Iris said confused.

"Gomen… But there will have to be a little bit more time, the energy is relinquishing from the gateway. If only you had your digivice." Giuramon said angrily.

"Hold on a sec." Iris said about to run to her room but Neommi stopped her. Neommi reached in her pocket and took something out. Her digivice.

"Here, all the energy you need." Neommi said as she held hers to the screen.

"Nani.." Giuramon gasped as the energy from it glowed. Most of it was being drawn into the television set to Giuramon. Suddenly, a white void appeared to the side of the television set.

"Is that the portal?" Neommi said confused.

"Uh… hai." Giuramon trailed off, "Quick Iris, go get your digivice now! _We'll_ need its power until you two get here." Iris did as she was told, but Iris couldn't figure out why Giuramon said 'we'? Foxiemon and Tsukimon were, well, deceased. Iris was back in a flash as she held her digivice up in the air.

"Got it!" Iris said jogging towards the portal.

"Quick now! Iris, you first." Giuramon said as a wicked smirk crossed her face as her eyes grew dark.

"Giuramon?" Iris asked a little suspicious.

"Hurry Iris." Neommi said not looking at the television set.

"Si.." Iris said walking towards it, but suddenly, something swiped the digivice from her hand! The chameleon was scurrying away with Iris's digivice clenched in his mouth. "Hey!!" Iris yelled as her fists tightened.

"Hugh!! Iris, get your digivice now!" Giuramon shouted. Iris was chasing all over the apartment after the green reptile. It slithered its self into an air vent and vanished.

"Oh No!" Iris shrieked as she tore the vent apart and began to squeeze through it.

"Iris, don't!" Neommi said looking into the air vent. How could something as big as a chameleon, go right through the slits of the air vent?

"This air vent goes straight to the ground-floor entrance, we gotta out run this thing!" Iris shouted, sliding out of the air vent and to her front door, slinging it open.

"But what if it turns around?" Neommi questioned.

"I have a feeling… That it'll be waiting for us…" Iris said disappearing into the hallway.

"Iris! Chotto matte!" Neommi screamed about to run after her but Giuramon yelled something first.

"Neommi!! You have until twelve this afternoon!! The portal can't stay up this long hurry back." Giuramon said as the image on the screen disappeared, leaving the void of a black screen once again.

"Neommi, turn off the boiling water!!" Iris ran back to the front door and almost slid on the floor as she shouted her command before she resumed her pursuit of the reptile. Neommi quickly ran into the kitchen and turned off the pot. Her eyes on the other hand caught a glimpse of the memo Iris's mother had for her daughter to do today. She quickly skimmed the note. Took it off the refrigerator. And ran out of the apartment.

Once Neommi got to the bottom of the apartment, Iris was already long gone down the road. Neommi had to catch up and fast, to warn Iris about the time limit on the portal. It only took her a few minutes until she found Iris raiding a local grocery store. Neommi ran in amazed as Iris was shifting through milk and juice cartons.

"Iris…" Neommi admonished.

"Hey! Stop standing there, help me find that little thief!" Iris shouted throwing the milk jugs on the floor. As they broke, Neommi looked at the cash register to the left.

"Iris, you're going to have pay for that…" Neommi said warning Iris. "And you have some things your Kaa-san wants you to pick up today…" Neommi said placing a hand on Iris's shoulder.

Iris jumped up and shoved Neommi's hand away. "My digivice is missing, the whole world's civilization has vanished, and you're worried about paying for broken products and doin' chores!" Iris yelled. Neommi backed away. Iris's eyes peered at her cousin, glaring at her. Neommi's eyes began to well up, but no tears fell. Iris quickly grew a pointless expression and walked off down another isle.

"Iris? Matte!" Neommi said running after her. To her surprise, Iris was taking wasabi and curry powder from the racks.

"Neommi… Could you go get some milk, one of the ones I didn't break, and some eggs…" Iris murmured. Neommi was so surprised to see how Iris changed her expression so quickly that she couldn't move. "Now would be a good time…" Neommi did as she was told. Just when Neommi was heading back towards Iris, she was already at the counter; taking candy bars!

"Iris? What are you doing?" Neommi nagged. Neommi noticed that Iris had a bag full of junk food and what looked like liquor! "Iris, you can't just take that! And that! That's a terrible thing to do! Alcohol is taboo for you!" Neommi said.

"Why can't I? No one's around, no one will know." Iris said slyly taking the eggs and milk and putting them into the bag. The old Iris came back. "Live on the wild side Neommi." Iris said walking out the door.

Neommi just stood there for a second. "Iris! Alcohol is still wrong!" Iris turned towards her cousin. Neommi was speechless.

"It isn't alcohol, it's the new containers energy drinks come in now, calm down." Iris walked out of the store. Neommi turned towards the cash register again. She reached in her pocket and left something on the counter. As she ran out the store, a 20,0 piece was left deserted on the counter.

"Iris, we've been everywhere around town, it's twenty minutes to twelve. We should get home…" Neommi said in boredom and stopped for a minute.

"Why? We have all day to find this thing." Iris said walking onward, the bags in her hand bouncing around as she walked. "I say we take the day off, do things we never got to do, like skateboarding in school. Or going into one of those _gentleman's clubs_, I don't see why guys flock around them so much, there must be something good in those kind of organizations. Like endless _physical activites_ and sorts."

"Um, there's a problem… We have until twelve." Neommi murmured.

"What!"

"The portal has a time limit, it'll only stays up till twelve." Neommi said as she hung her head down.

"Why didn't you tell me?!" Iris yelled. "This isn't gonna work! That damn chameleon has got away with my digivice!! What do ya think will happen now?! My digimon, well what's left of them, can't digivolve! I'm useless!!" Iris yelled flopping on a bench, the bags falling to the ground beside her.

"Gomen… I should've told you sooner." Neommi said sadly as she was about to walk back to Iris's apartment.

"Damn straigh—huh?" Iris gasped as Neommi was about to walk right pass the chameleon that was just sitting on a nearby postbox. "Neommi!" Iris tried to say softly but it came out really loud. Neommi turned around to see it looking right at her. Neommi was about to scream when Iris made a hand sign. It seemed to be saying: 'Don't yell, distract it.' Well, that's all Neommi could see from the waving arms and jumping up and down. Neommi just stood there looking at it and smiling, while Iris, was creeping up behind it.

The chameleon just stared at Neommi, like he did with Iris last night. The digivice was clamped in its mouth. Iris suddenly leaped forward and finally grabbed hold of the lizard. Expecting the digivice to still be in its mouth, it fell into the mailbox.

"Neommi! Get it!" Iris said as she stared angrily at the chameleon.

"HAI!" Neommi yelled as her whole upper body dove into the mailbox.

"You know, you caused a lot of trouble, I should—Hugh?" Iris cut herself off once she saw the chameleon looking dead at her. Not with those pure white eyes, but now with eyes of red. "What the—" Iris wheezed as the lizard's entire body began to seem hot. Iris couldn't put it down for some reason, it burned her hand! Any longer and her bones would be shown from the skin that would burn away. "NO!!" Iris shrieked in a panic as the lizard began to shock her instead of burning her. "AHHH!!!!" Iris shouted as she clenched her eyes closed. Her hands finally felt free, but the shocking persuaded. She fell to the ground as Neommi still couldn't hear a thing since she was still shifting through the sea of mail deep down in the mailbox. Iris could hear her self screaming as the crackle and snaps were heard through out her body. How much longer will it be until it happens, until she goes too. She wanted to kill her self because no one else was there for her. But Neommi was there and she didn't want to die anymore, she wanted to stay with Neommi. She wanted to fight whatever evil this chameleon was spawned from. But that wish will go unachieved. She will join her friends, her family, who were gone as well. She couldn't protect Neommi.

And then it was dark...

"Hey Iris, I found it! Some how it got to the bottom of the mailbox." Neommi laughed as she jumped out of the mailbox. "I also found a letter I sent you a year ag—HUH?" Neommi gasped as Iris was lying there motionless. She dropped the letter and the digivice. Iris had black smudges around her cheeks and tarnished clothing. "Iris? Iris!" Neommi yelled running by her cousin and falling to the floor. "Oh Iris, please don't be—" Neommi said arching Iris up forward as she began to cry. "Iris, please wake up." Neommi said as the chameleon scurried off from beside them. Neommi looked at it for a second and diverted her attention back to her cousin. "Iris listen, you can't leave yet! We just started out, I can't go back to the digiworld alone! You have to help me! Iris!!!! I can't go on then… don't leave me… HELP! Someone! PLEASE! IRIS!" Neommi heard her self scream out into the deserted city of Odaiba as she began to cry, cry even harder than she had ever cried before. Iris couldn't be gone, not for good.


	3. Three Preview: MekimeGiuramon's Door

**MekimeGiuramon's Door**

**  
**

"Don't let her get away! Keep her away from that room!" a voice stormed through a corridor. So familiar but very worn out. Stampeding feet ran passed the figure that seemed to be in charge. These muscle men must have been the guards. But these dark bodied men had the heads of cobras! How bizarre! Whoever they were chasing ahead of them was slowing down; must have been running out of breath.

"You're mad!" the figure said up front. Her hair was a light green and she looked around the age of seventeen. What she was wearing was very strange, very inhuman. The clothes only a demon would wear. Black every where, and it looked like a cross between a bathing suit and Egyptian attire. The figure came to a dead end, no wait, it was an oak door. She turned the brass handle, but it was too late. The guards advanced on her before she had a chance to open it. The green haired female was forced to her knees. The guards held her down; some squeezed her arms so tightly bruises would be noticeable even after weeks, while others held her hair and pointed their spears before her. The figure that led them stepped forth.

Her hair was a really dark red--probably maroon--it seemed her clothes were a kind of Arabian style instead of Egyptian like the other females. She was slender and around seventeen as well, her eyes glaring at the green haired girl below. "Tsk..tsk...tsk..." she made a mocking noise toward the girl, "We cannot allow you bring harm to your own people... Millennium..."

"I would never harm them! Only you!" Millennium, what her name had to be, spat out. She didn't meet the glaring one's eyes, as if her own eyes would burn and be set on fire. Suddenly she felt frigid hands clamp around her neck. She could barely breathe; she choked for her words but none escaped through her mouth.

"You made an excellent warrior, if only you could see what you are doing to the ones around you..."

"If only you could see what you're doing to the ones around you--CACK--get the hell off me!" Millennium shouted as the grip on her neck tightened. "Inferno! I swear I'll kill you! Damn you! I swear it! You betrayed Deragon! you betrayed us all! I will avenge them! You will pay!" Millennium shouted as if her last vow.

"Pity, now you must whine to the gods..." Inferno grinned evilly as an transparent crystal tinted blue appeared in her hand. It began to stretched out and three other smaller crystals stuck out from its hilt. It formed a sword. "Farewell my worthy adversary..." and with that, the guards slithered back as the sword came crashing down on the unaware girl. It sliced through her neck, her screams turning to gags. Millennium's head rolled pass Inferno's feet while the body fell backward. The fiery haired female drew back her sword as the guards slithered down the hall. Her sword soon turned back to three crystals as they were still draped in Millennium's blood. Inferno bowed her head; she actually gave praise for someone she had just murdered! Inferno spun around on the balls of her heels and began to stroll down the hall.

As Inferno waltzed through the corridor, as if nothing happened, leaving her victim, someone she use to call 'friend', behind. "A shame, she ruined my floor with her expelled sanguine fluid. She came so close to telling _her_, but she was too let, she's mine now." Inferno bellowed but then became silent. Her footsteps tapping over the floor. The only things heard. That, and the only words that echoed through the silence from Inferno's lips. Solemn they were... "Adios.... Millennium..."

---

"Iris! Stop!!" Neommi cried. Her cousin had been talking in her sleep. Both of them were deserted on the sidewalk. The chameleon had vanished again.

"Adios.... Adios.... Adios...." Iris whispered over and over.

Neommi cried even more. "Stop it! If you're still alive! Wake up!" Neommi shouted, her digivice began to glow. She snatched it up. "Iris!! Wake from your nightmare! Wake up for me!" And with that, an aqua colored light surrounded the both of them, and no later then what Neommi said, Iris' eyes jerked open.

"What the? Hijo de puta..." Iris remarked as she held her beating head.

"You're alive!" Neommi almost fainted at the sight of her cousin, her voice filled with astonishment and sorrow. Her arms quickly wrapped around Iris' shoulders; enclosing her in a big hug. Iris was just about to choke from the oxygen deprivation that Neommi delivered her.

"Uh, Neommi, Neommi, NEOMMI!" Iris panted in a raspy voice while Neommi squeezed her intently. Neommi quickly released her begging cousin. "..Neommi, what just happened?" Iris breathed in more oxygen.

"You see..." Neommi began to whisper as if it were secretive, so Iris leaned in to hear it. "I don't know." Iris almost fell back over from Neommi's words. Once she saw the fuming Iris get back up from the ground, Neommi quickly stated, "All I did was hold my digivice up to you and presto, you're back to normal."

"...It's probably because of your crest... Dreams..." Iris said amazed. She stood up. "But how did you know I was dreaming?" Iris asked.

Neommi jumped to her feet. "You see, I just assumed you were sleeping." Neommi shouted happily. Iris hit the pavement once again. "Heheh, when we were little you always snored, loudly, when it was time to bed!" Neommi giggled as Iris wrapped her hands over Neommi's shoulders.

"Don't ever say that again!" Iris shouted letting go of Neommi's arms really quickly when she realized she had been shaking her. "Oh no!"

"Oh don't worry Iris, I have your bags right here. And look, your digivice, safe and sound. Of course, I have your letter too-" Neommi chimed in, unaffected by Iris' "abuse".

"NO! Neommi! The time! Quickly what is it!" Iris shouted grabbing Neommi's arms tightly. Neommi quickly fumbled out her own digivice.

"Um, about seven minutes to twelve--" Neommi was quickly jerked about by the arms because of the frenzy Iris was in; both of them were running down the road very quickly. "Iris wait, stop running so--"

"We can't stop, it takes five minutes to get back to the apartment, we gotta get to that portal!" Iris shouted as she dashed down the road. It didn't take much time the way the two girls were running to get back to Iris' neighborhood, they made it to the apartment building just four minutes early.

They ran up the stairs, Neommi practically tripping over her own feet. As soon as they got to the Takenouchi home, a huge weight was lifted off Iris' chest. But there was a slight problem. Iris couldn't get the door open!

"The door! It's locked! Neommi, how much can you mess up! Why did you lock the door! Who can break into it!?!" Iris censured and began to pound the door.

"It wasn't me." Neommi said quietly in her defense. "I left the door open, I could've sworn it. It wasn't me..." Neommi said sadly as Iris grabbed the knob of the door. "What are you gonna--"

"What does it look like!" Iris shouted angrily at her cousin. "Two minutes left." Iris said slamming her foot into the door. She did this over and over, Neommi closed her eyes and was ready to cry; did she lock the door by mistake? It would be her fault if they didn't make it through. The poor door, something else Iris' mother will have to pay for it seems.

"Don't you dare cry now!" Iris shouted harshly at Neommi as she gave another kick.

"Gomen." Neommi sucked up her tears and stood back. 'It's my fault...'

Finally, a small whole formed where Iris' foot had been attacking the door. Iris suddenly reached her hand inside and undid the lock. "Mama needs better doors." Iris said rushing in. Neommi stood at the doorway, admiring Iris' work--she always came up with something in the nick of time, even though it may be destructive.

"Iris, I'm really sorry." Neommi whispered as Iris ignored her. Iris was already sitting at the television set trying to find Giuramon by clicking on random channels.

"God, where'd she go? Where's the portal!" Iris said flipping one after the other. "This is impossible!" Iris shouted banging on the TV "She's gone! Dammit!" Iris shouted throwing her digivice on the ground--it slid under the couch.

"It'll be okay." Neommi said walking towards Iris. "There has to be another way in."

"You don't know that! Do you always look on the bright side of things?! We're alone Neommi! No one will come back! We failed! We'll never see our loved ones again! I even miss Taichi's mom's cooking now! This is the real world, Neommi! Wake up!" Iris shouted gripping Neommi's shoulders.

"...." Neommi wasn't looking at Iris anymore, her eyes were now fixated on the Television screen. Iris quickly looked towards it and gasped. "Beanamon." Neommi whispered. On the screen was Beanamon! No wait! This Beanamon was the one from the toy store Neommi saw before she found Iris. The vision of seeing her again, bleeding again, Neommi couldn't take it. "Oh my gosh!" Neommi cried as she fumbled with the remote; switching the television off.

"What are you doing! That was Giuramon on the television!" Iris shouted grabbing the remote from Neommi.

"IIE! Don't turn it back on! That wasn't Giuramon!" Neommi pleaded, taking the remote back.

"We only have a minute left Neommi! Give me the damn remote! Giuramon is waiting!" Iris snatched it back. Could it be? Neommi and Iris both saw something different in the television screen.

"That wasn't Giuramon! Beanamon's in trouble I know it!" Neommi began to cry again.

"Beanamon wasn't even there!" Iris yelled as she turned the TV back on. This time both saw Giuramon on the screen. "See. You were just seeing things. your eyes are going bad." Iris ridiculed pointing towards Giuramon.

"Seeing what?" Giuramon said with a grin.

"Neommi thought she saw Beanamon." Iris explained as she glared at Neommi who backed away from the TV.

"Really." Giuramon said with a sly expression. "That's impossible, I'm the only one with access to this connection." Giuramon said smiling at Neommi. "Maybe this is a little too much for you."

"I think so too. She's obviously losing it." Iris spoke as if Neommi wasn't even in the room.

Neommi took a quick glance at her cousin who didn't look back at her. 'She hates me.' Neommi thought.

"Now, hold your digivice up to the screen." Giuramon ordered.

"Um, si." Iris whispered as she dove under the couch and emerged again. She did what she was told. Neommi just stared at the floor about to cry all over again. Suddenly, something crossed her path. The chameleon was back! It just stood there by Neommi, watching her so it seemed.

"You..." Neommi murmured as she easily picked it up. It didn't seem to want to run from Neommi. All of a sudden, a surge of on rushing events came passing through Neommi's mind. She couldn't understand them, each one different from the first. She didn't realize she was going through convulsions and soon fell to the floor trembling all over. Iris didn't notice...

"This doesn't look like the digiworld?" a voice came through a sea of red liquid. Iris had spoken. "What's going on." she said as she stepped a foot into the goo. "Neommi? Neommi! Where are you! Giuramon!" Iris shouted as the red liquid began to engulf her. "KIEA! What's going on!" Iris screamed as she fell down into it. Underneath the liquid she could see a figure speeding towards her. It couldn't be. Giuramon! No, it was a disguise. A disguise that fooled her too well. As soon as the fake Giuramon got too close to Iris, it shifted to something else. Something that would just destroy Iris if it continued living on. She black out.

"Iris stop!" Neommi shouted pushing Iris out of the way.

"What's your problem!" Iris shouted getting back to her feet, about to charge for Neommi.

"This isn't Giuramon!" Neommi exclaimed as she held the chameleon in her arms.

"Not that again! Why do you have the stink'n reptile in your arms! Have you betrayed me! This is all his fault! You rather have the world destroyed, is that true?! You're my enemy?!" Iris said walking towards Neommi.

"Yes, that's what she did Iris." Giuramon cackled. "She's betrayed you for the thing that almost cost you your life. Now she's trying to turn you against me. She's trying to stop you from saving everyone!"

"Si, that's what you're doing!" Iris shouted, her hands inches away from Neommi's throat.

"Iris, don't listen to her." Neommi said falling towards the ground trying to get away from Iris.

"She doesn't understand, you have to get rid of her before she destroys you." Giuramon bellowed glaring at Neommi.

"Si!" Iris said running towards her eyes glowing the same brilliant red that Giuramon's had started to glow.

"Iris! I'm your cousin! Open your eyes! It's an illusion!!!" Neommi shouted as she held the chameleon towards Iris. The eyes of it began to flicker, as did Neommi's in unison with it. Iris stopped in her tracks as a white light illuminated the living room. "You want to see who's behind this nightmare!" Neommi shouted as Iris flew backwards; slamming into the wall with force. Neommi then turned the chameleon towards the television. "You impostor!" Suddenly, a beam the color of an emerald green shot towards the television.

"Wait!" Giuramon called out in her last plea. The light broke through the television screen and in a matter of seconds, the fake Giuramon was gone.

"Did I do that?" Neommi blinked as her eyes went back to normal. The chameleon jumped out of Neommi's arms and slithered over to the fallen Iris. The chameleon rested itself on the unconscious girl's forehead and it began to turn red. "Oi! What are you doing?" Neommi said crawling up to it.

Iris was badly hurt from the impact she had received from the possessed Neommi, the chameleon must have been healing her. A wave of energy was surging through Iris's body as Neommi watched intently. Suddenly, Iris snatched the lizard in her hands as she jolted upward. This made Neommi jump.

"I got you, you stupid--" Iris shouted strangling the poor reptile.

"Iris stop!" Neommi said pulling on Iris' hand, loosening her grip on the chameleon.

"What for! It made us miss Giuramon's portal! It made you betray me!" Iris yelled trying to take Neommi's hands off her.

"Huh? No it didn't..." Neommi murmured in confusion.

"Wha.." Iris said as she stopped gripping the reptile.

"Don't you remember? Giuramon was hypnotizing you, sort of. The chameleon showed me. When I touched it, I think I saw part of the future of what could've happened if we did go into that portal. You could've..." Neommi said knowingly.

"Are you okay?" Iris said as the chameleon turned blue and jumped out of her hands.

"You can't remember?" Neommi was astounded as the chameleon jumped into her hair. "The chameleon must have did something to your memory." Neommi said smiling.

"Whatever, you and your little friend can do what ever the hell you want." Iris spat out as she stood up, she then walked out of the living room. Neommi followed her close behind.

Neommi followed Iris to the place Iris always visited when she wanted to be alone--the balcony. Iris didn't turn her back to look her, she just stood there, looking at the deserted city the same way she had the day before, before any of this had happened.

"Iris? What's wrong?" Neommi said walking by Iris.

"What the hell do you think is wrong?!" Iris shouted walking away from Neommi. "You seem to not care about anything."

"That's not true."

"There's no way we can save the real world or digiworld now!" As Iris spoke she sat down on the cold balcony floor, "That Giuramon was a fake, and I fell for it, I couldn't even tell an impostor from my own partner."

Neommi then sat next to Iris as the chameleon turned back to its normal color.

"And if that Giuramon was an impostor, then the real Giuramon is--"

"Alive!" Neommi piped up as she cut Iris off trying to comfort her.

"..." Iris held her head down.

"Can't you see, what if it wasn't an impostor, what if Giuramon was hypnotized like you?!" Neommi spoke.

"But then, you said you saw Beanamon when Giuramon was on screen." Iris said.

"Oh...well... Maybe, maybe they were holograms? Holograms of what we wanted to see. But I never wanted to see Beanamon looking the way she did on screen." Neommi said with a sigh.

"Nothing's making sense anymore. This is a hassle... We should just give up."

Both girls sat without speaking to each other, each one too caught up in their thoughts. Neommi finally broke the silence as she grasped the eyeless reptile. "Don't you think this lizard--"

"Chameleon." Iris corrected.

"Chameleon was trying to protect us?" Neommi asked.

"Huh?"

"You see, it stole and ran off with your digivice, the one thing that that fake Giuramon wanted. And for some reason that impostor didn't want my digivice's energy, she, or should I say, it, wanted yours." Neommi said knowingly.

"Neommi... As much as I would love to listen to your theories that can possibly take you days to explain, something that we don't have time for," Iris then stood up. "I would rather sail a tug boat to the U.S."

Neommi quickly jumped up. "But Iris..."

"Come on Neommi, that stupid Chameleon wasn't trying to do anything. It can't even help us out here, what is it gonna do, I would believe a fat, lazy sloth helping us before that reptile does." Iris said walking to the door. "Face it Neommi, that Chameleon's as helpful to me as a thousand mosquito bites."

Suddenly, as soon as Iris was done with criticizing the "useful" reptile, a strange flash quickly surged through Iris and Neommi's eyes. As soon as the flash died out, a strange screeching sound was filling the sky. It was the Chameleon. It's pupil-less eyes were blinking red like before. It then jumped from Neommi and onto the balcony edge. It's screeching got louder as both Iris and Neommi held their ears in pain. Suddenly, in the sky, dark clouds formed and a bright light shone down. The light was too illuminating for the two girls to keep their eyes open. The moment their eyes blinked open again, the lizard was gone... But in its place, in the now disappearing white light, stood an oak door.

The door, not only made of oak, had strange figures all over. Some of the figures looked like skulls, angels, demons, and warriors; all locked in battle. Its handles were made of glass! It was at least over nine feet tall!

"Hijo de mono..." Iris mouthed.

"Oh my gosh, Iris, that wasn't there before." Neommi said dumbfounded.

"God dammit, Neommi!" Iris blurted out peeved.

"Iris look!" Neommi gasped as she looked behind the door.

Iris quickly ran over to the door and examined it. Behind it was nothing, as if you open the door and you'll just go right through it. "What is up with this?"

"Where'd that lizar--Chameleon go?" Neommi said looking around.

"Who cares, the question that's more important is where'd this door come from?" Iris said looking at the sky. 'At least there are clouds up there this time.' Iris said staring at the black clouds still in the sky.

"Hey look!" Neommi shouted pointing at the door. At the very top, carved and possibly the only thing painted in green, was the.. the... Chameleon!

"Why is it right there?"

"Iris, this was carved on the door, there's no way that Chameleon is the same LIVING and BREATHING one." Neommi said with a smile.

"Are you sure?!" Iris said slyly.

"Well maybe--"

"Okay, okay, we'll never figure any of this out, unless..." Iris said cutting Neommi off.

"Oh brother..." Neommi sighed.

"We go through this door!" Iris concluded.

"Would've known." Neommi whispered.

"Obviously, the Chameleon is behind such an ingenious scheme that it thinks we won't follow it. It must've known we were catching on to it and made its get away, but, forgot to get rid of the door! In this case, we're gonna take down the Chameleon once and for all by going through this reptile's down fall! Let's go!" Iris finally finished with her lecture as she looked towards Neommi.

On the ground, slept sound, an innocent looking Neommi, all cuddled up and cozy.

"Wake up! I'm not that boring!" Iris screamed as Neommi jumped to a start.

"You didn't have to yell." Neommi said with a yawn.

At that moment, Iris grabbed onto Neommi's hand and led her to the door. "Enough waiting around, we're taken action. Let's Go!" Iris shouted as she placed her fingers on the door.

"Iris wait, I gotta use the bathroom!" Neommi called. But it was too late, as soon as that door opened, their adventure finally began...

_if you would like to read more one this, be my guest and go _

_if you want to just check out the site, you can go _

_enjoy and plz comment & critique (on the website's tagboard which is most prefered, it is found on the first link, thank you)_


End file.
